criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Night Watch
"The Night Watch" is the fifth episode of Season Eleven and the 238th overall of Criminal Minds. Summary When the BAU investigates incidents of bodies being incorporated into macabre graffiti art in Detroit, they suspect an elusive yet notorious street artist could be the killer. Also, Lewis struggles to balance her relationship with her fiancé and her work. Guest Cast *Marina Benedict - Ellen Clark *Phillip Andre Botello - Markus Ivey *Zack Duhame - Corey Marlin *Rob Kirkland - Doug Fuller *Michelle Lawrence - Katherine Wallace *David L.M. McIntyre - Leonard Ennis *Mark Meir - Stuart Wallace *Darryl Reeves - Russell Pearson *Johnny Sneed - William Cochran *Aisha Tyler - Doctor Tara Lewis *Tom Wright - Chief Aaron Palmer Music *"Non più andrai" by Lorenzo da Ponte Bookend Quotes *'Spencer Reid:' "Ghosts were created when the first man woke in the night." – J.M. Barrie *'Tara Lewis:' A Spanish proverb says, "More grows in the garden, than the gardener knows he has planted." Trivia *In Garcia's computer screen, a logo of the fictional airline Trans Alliance Airlines can be seen; one of its airliners was hacked into and crashed by a homegrown terrorist in "A Thousand Suns", an episode from the previous season. *Despite being credited in the opening sequence, A.J. Cook, who portrays JJ, doesn't appear in the episode. This is actually the 11th of 29 episodes in which characters are credited despite not appearing in the episodes. The others are: **Season One ***"Broken Mirror" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. Penelope Garcia, portrayed by Kirsten Vangsness, also doesn't appear. **Season Four ***"Masterpiece" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"52 Pickup"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Brothers in Arms" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Soul Mates" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Bloodline"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. **Season Six ***"25 to Life" - Thomas Gibson is credited even though Hotch doesn't appear. **Season Eleven ***"The Witness" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***" 'Til Death Do Us Part" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Outlaw"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Pariahville"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Awake" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Internal Affairs" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Future Perfect" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Twelve ***"Taboo" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"The Anti-Terrorism Squad" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Profiling 202" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Seek and Destroy" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"Hell's Kitchen" Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. **Season Thirteen ***"Dust and Bones" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Neon Terror" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"False Flag" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Submerged" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"All You Can Eat" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Mixed Signals" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Fourteen ***"Broken Wing" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Flesh and Blood" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear in present day and is only shown in flashbacks. ***"Sick and Evil" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. 1105 Category:Season Eleven Episodes Category:Dirty Dozen Arc